


魔汤

by Tseren



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	魔汤

猎狼犬对高速运动的物体是十分敏感的。对火药燃烧的气味、奔跑的马匹、高声叫喊不感兴趣的那一部分性格早已被带着绒布手套的铁钳扼死在算不上历史的黑暗里。所以，当马队从城门口疾驰而过时，原先还懒懒卧在雪堆上的狗群都被内心深处的兴奋和恐惧猛抽了一鞭，以至于狺狺的咆哮声都发抖了。狗群追上大公本人的雪花点奥尔洛夫快步马，嗅着那畜生汗津津、热烘烘的气味，拼命追咬着马尾巴在寒风中划出的线。冷雪片被抛在杂乱脚印后面。  
年轻的大公连看都没有看这些杂种狗一眼。他什么都不留心了。他从圣彼得堡一路追到俄罗斯帝国的最北端，最大的港口。他为这座城市带来一阵暴怒的雪龙卷。疲惫而浑身冒雾的狗群在冻得发脆的蓝天下呜噜噜地哀鸣，侍从在他身后吆喝着踢着马刺。大公勒住马，马蹄在浸透海水的烂木板路上打滑了，马人立而起了，大公被猛然抬高了，他看到连夜追逐的最终审判。  
他举起枪。乌黑枪管将天空撕开一道裂隙。他开枪。

***

那是在阿列克谢皇太子逐渐强健起来的时候，东条希来到圣彼得堡。她遇上了好时候，一个过分温暖的夏天。当然不是指这里万年不变的寒冷，而是说她这类人最近得到的注意和尊敬。圣人的喃喃细语竟能治好医生束手无策的大出血，那么，在炼金术师的保证中，那些同样神秘的瓶罐药剂的效力，似乎也没有那么令人怀疑了。  
无人知道这位笑容温和的女性炼金师为何要选择在日俄交战的此时来到俄罗斯。从前线送回来的战报败坏了人们的良好情绪，针对东方面孔的恶毒话多了起来。但对窝居在巷深处小屋的东条希而言，那些无关痛痒的诅咒不在她的关心范围内。她只零零散散地贩卖膏药，香水，散剂，偶尔替人占卜，以一套磨损严重的塔罗。对光线黯淡的小屋产生过分好奇心的客人，最后也还是会被不祥的黑猫与缅甸蟒赶走。  
然而这不代表她对生意毫不留心，不花心思在这桩糊口的事务上。东条希善于为顾客保守秘密，这是贵人们最为赞许的特质，那双娇艳的红唇，除了偶尔会展露略显妖媚的笑意之外，就再没出格的地方。欣赏她这个作风，需要隐私的达官显贵常打发仆人来这儿买些不那么堂皇的东西。从门外辕马的嘶鸣和门内仆人的叫嚷声中，东条希大概能分辨主顾的身份地位，不过她也并不会有任何表示。再加上那些小东西又确实有几分效用……整体来说，商品的优良和主人的明智使她的居所在圣彼得堡的贵族圈子里留下了一个模糊的印象。   
那应该是一种怎样的印象呢？东条希在无人上门的时候询问自己。  
一个填满没药、乳香、龙涎、曼陀罗与香料葡萄酒的高山洞穴。非人的精灵在其中把玩着毛了边的画面，众多意象与黑猫与中国锦缎一般辉煌的缅甸蟒一同注视灵巧的手指拨弄命运纤细脆弱的蛛丝网络。这个精灵朝拜过更多的神灵，从东到西，从古老木构寺宇中供奉的莲花宝座之神，到随恒河起伏涌动的商羯罗，以及她最喜欢的巨人妖魔，她认为提丰的低语可以从酒神的佳酿中找到，可以从散落塔罗之间的桌布藤叶纹理找到，混沌是不可捉摸的狂乱，一切都在改变，为了在改变之前捉住，她需要比世界逃得更快。流浪和朝圣是一体不可分割的，对一位炼金师来说，神明是可触摸和食用的想象。她需要到处寻找精神的圣血，从扎到全部人类最深处的根茎那里。这是她在黄昏将落未落时的呓语，面对织纹清晰的桌布，她如此说道，如此确认，面对自己张开的手掌。黑猫蹲踞在窗沿喵声低叫。  
这种吉普赛气质本应伴她一生。随波逐流，香料的芬芳烟雾，日落般小屋，猫与蟒蛇。自言自语。如果不是某个鸟雀飞散的黄昏，一辆装饰华丽的马车停在了这无名小巷前的话。  
她迅速收起另一张脸。踏进屋内的男子说出了主人的名姓，这让她的面具有点摇晃。这名字实属圣彼得堡最炙手可热的要人，只是不知为何会回响在此不是特别光亮的小屋里。东条希温顺地垂下眼睑，等待为一位年轻权贵拿出众所周知的特效药。  
“不，并不是大人要这东西。”他说道，表情漠然，直到身后出现更加平坦无波的一张脸，这才衬得他有了表情。“夫人并不愿见圣僧，只好带她来见您。”  
东条希慢慢眨了眨眼……纸牌毛茸茸的边缘蹭过手指，她开口问道：“大人想要我治疗她？”  
仆役侧身让了让，态度并不比马夫对待辕马更温和。“是的，”他说，递过一张熨平的便笺。“大人的要求都在这里。”  
夫人。东条希这才发觉这称呼是种绝妙的羞辱，正如称呼一只木偶为活人，用它没办法拥有的东西侮辱它。这是一条要求，是马戏团观众对惫懒狮虎的要求，是烟鬼对受潮烟叶的要求，这是一位伯爵对不合格玩物的要求。混杂泥浆的暴雨似的笔迹，这个受洗的贵族，说明这位侍女在某些地方不称他的心意，需要炼金术士以高超手段作些许调整。  
“这很简单。”东条希这样回答道，将便笺递回给抱臂的仆役。“只需要一些药。”  
他摇了摇头。“大人自己也试过，那是不起作用的。”他说着，降低音量嘀咕道，还是应该把她送到那个僧侣那里去。  
这时，东条希茫然的眼睛才发现面前俄罗斯领主的侍女，有着东瀛人的脸和眼神，那属于鹫爪般白色波涛下仰望的渔人眼神，有着浅蓝色的水光。但那水光毕竟太微弱了，在渐渐沉寂的屋内她的眼睛很快就变成一对不透光的石头。东条希转开了不感兴趣的视线。她说好。请给我一些时间。我会达成大人的愿望的。请明天来。  
一言不发的侍女跟在仆役身后出了门。东条希听见门被很轻柔地关上了。门滑进了门框里，没发出一点受到伤害的人迁怒时的叫喊声。她对此很惊讶。她只惊讶了一会儿，很快就把这种感觉忘掉了。她开始翻找明天需要的材料。

第二天清晨，当伊萨基辅大教堂的圆顶泛出日光的闪亮时，两匹身量高大的阿尔金马拉着一架轻便马车停在了昨天的位置。大公的玩偶下了车，车夫的鞭子在半空打了个雷响，马迈开壮硕的蹄子。  
今天侍女必须按照大人的意志，将自己放进炼金师的坩埚里，熔炼成大人希望的某种肉欲的物质，最后等待一个拿鞭子的下等人把自己放在银质托盘里，送回到他淫逸的床榻上，并亲手放下精细的帘幕，像是敲响餐前铃一样。她想到这些时微微抬高了头，神奈川波浪要比她遭遇之事更加凶恶，但舟楫不会在富士山的庇佑下颠覆，那是她自遥远神秘的故乡拥有的性格。她四分之一的血统如同一枚钉子，钉死了她在俄罗斯帝国的命运，随着日军在战场上推进，她那漂泊至此的家族的脊梁就被俄国母亲的咒骂压得更低，为了生存或者其他什么东西，她必须将自己献给双头鹰作安抚它怒气的食料，她的一身洁白细嫩的肉必须被推出去给双头鹰食用。她必须被献给大公。她必须被占有和享用。她对这件事的反抗只有在银餐盘里翻身，不让锐利的叉子抓住自己。但是现在她来到炼金师家里，请她用催情药将自己调味，变得更加易食且可口，如同用蜜腌渍一块滑溜溜的桃子。她在晨光中走过条石垒砌的墙壁，认为自己需要继续忍耐，就像坚韧不拔的群山一样。  
她进来时依然很小心地关上了门。昨天的惊讶重复碾过东条希还能感到不忍的地方，于是她先问了她的名字。绚濑绘里。她说她叫绚濑绘里，然后就站在屋子中间，不再多说一句话。  
东条希漫不经心地喂给她苏摩酒。绚濑绘里擦了擦嘴角，垂着双手。东条希略带惊讶地喂给她一片人参。绚濑绘里艰难地嚼着它，站在屋子中间。东条希不悦地要她喝下曼德拉草的汤剂。绚濑绘里颤抖着，颤抖着，猛然将右掌鱼际塞进打战的牙齿之间咬，凶狠如同鳄鱼神索贝克张开大口咬噬它的敌人。东条希看着她的血弄污了一小块编织有角山羊图案的哈萨克地毯。东条希要她滚回去，告诉大公这里发生了什么。绚濑绘里带着胜利者的沉默和皮肉溃烂的手掌走了。  
墙角的缅甸蟒嘶嘶威胁着，黑猫不为所动跳上了桌。东条希回身抹开桌面等待的意象，倒吊的人之下是静悄悄的死神，她觉得这是个没有新意的偶然，又反手将牌组抹回原状，等待着出奇顽固的大公什么时候会再次将玩偶送回来上发条。

东条希并没有等待太久。当绚濑绘里再次来到她的小屋时，她又一次重温了惊讶。上次她还乐意用想象力过剩的幽默感将这沉默坚定的侍女比作人形的月桂树，那么眼下绚濑绘里遭遇了一位过于残暴的阿波罗。她那植物枝条一般青涩的脖颈下留着不少刺目的印记，像是树木被斧子啃咬过的伤痕。如果这时她说了什么话……抱怨或者哭泣，那么东条希也许会产生吉普赛人常见的伤感情绪，许诺她一起逃向绚烂极光在星星之间穿行的土地。  
但是绚濑绘里没有。她骄傲而含蓄地站在屋子中间，对东条希的种种灵丹妙药不做任何反应。不，绝不，绝不要被药物浸泡成一道淫荡的小甜点。绝不。她如一匹顽劣的牝马般站着，抖着，流着汗，用沉默对抗着东条系无形的鞭子。她越来越不像活生生的女人，因为怎么可能会有女人在麝香、萨提罗斯汤、蓟罂粟的烟雾、阿拉伯茶的轮番攻势之下克制住沸腾的情欲？东条希越觉得自己在捶打一座无知觉的雕像，下手越狠毒，她正在被眼前人的隐忍克制打败，这是不被允许的。东条希掐住绚濑绘里的脖子，让她把含有大麻的汤剂喝下去，但是她依旧清明地凝视着面色通红的东条系，眼睛里的人甚至比她自己更像欲望高涨。她让医生变成了病人，这是多么辉煌的胜利，东条希先意识到了这一点，她看到在那双蓝眼睛里愤怒燃烧的自己，她半是厌恶半是惊恐地推开绚濑绘里，绚濑绘里倒在地板上大声咳嗽，黑猫嗷叫了一声就怪模怪样地跳走了，她抱着自己脑袋，像是被谁捏住了两段一样蜷起来，她金色的长发散在黄杨木地板上，亮得看不出颜色，绚濑绘里没有发出自己的声音，她的咳嗽空洞又没有感情，仿佛只是在将身体里的结晶块喷涌，大麻汤的黄斑点喷洒成一道扇形的烟火。  
她正在变成非人。她正在变成一只动物，一种材料，一个挑战，一张没有感受的劣性坚韧的纸，而东条希一定要在她身上留下刻痕，她盯着倒在地板上的绚濑绘里，她是铁了心要这么做的。她向绚濑绘里伸出公正无情的手。

绚濑绘里抓住了她的手。  
她第一次主动抓住她的手。（这个行为像魔咒的第一个字母）

她被发甜的药汤呛得连连咳嗽，迷幻剂已经剥去她的大部分意识，而仅剩的那些正抓住东条希的腕，如同溺水之人死死抓住过路小船的长篙不肯放手。她开始说话，词语像非洲的青山之间，被雌狮追逐的水牛群一般狂猛地自那张禁欲的嘴唇中奔发出来，她的逗号是一声喘息，她的问号是长长的吐气，她的感叹号是响亮的咳嗽。  
她开始说起罗斯受洗的时候，女大公奥尔加巧妙的诡计，她也曾试图同样施加在大公身上。既然你为我和我的家族施了洗礼，既然你在教堂的光辉下称呼我为你的女儿，那么为什么不停下你正要做的事？而大公回以一个确定自己正行邪恶之事的微笑然后占有了我，我的主人，认为卑鄙下流自有神圣高贵之处，如果不是他雄性的占有欲还未消褪，那么我也会被送进皇宫接受猪狗不如的交合。那个人，那个嘴里交替喷出赞美诗和污言秽语的格里高利，疯子圣僧，他让俄罗斯贵族单调的鸦片、鸡奸、纵酒娱乐增色了。炼金师，你相信一个女人被强暴时会产生欲望吗，你相信你那些药物会让我爬上大公的床就像他希望的那样吗？俄国母亲，我的大公和我的凯撒都这样称呼她，但他们又叫它第三罗马，而我也觉得她是罗马的，她像巫婆的乳房一样寒冷，如橡木栏杆一般坚硬，她是个残酷的男人，而你知道哪里最像女人？北方的摩尔曼斯克很温暖，永远不会结可恨的冰，冰！那就是她的阴道，而我一直希望自己的尸体被抛在摩尔曼斯克港外，让温暖的北大西洋洋流将我带进巴伦支海，犹如母亲将我生出，而后一条古老的乌尔鲸将我完整的尸体吞下，我不会像约拿那样祈祷，因为这一切已经足够，我就是这么希望的。

大麻汤发挥了不该有的功效，谵妄使绚濑绘里变得强悍，语言武装了她的手，她躺在地板上用力扯着东条希的手腕，让她倒在自己身上，绚濑绘里开始掐她的脖子，炼金师发出——她说不出话来了，她在慌乱中忘记怎么使用自己的手，不远处的缅甸蟒悄无声息地滑行着，放塔罗的小桌子上，黑猫翘起自己的一条腿来舔，它来回摆动的尾巴将一张牌推下，那张卡纸在空中优雅地零落着，绚濑绘里侧头看着那张牌落在自己的披散的发之间，它像是被镶嵌在金丝里的石碑，她松开手将它挖出来，东条希捂着自己的喉咙站起身，退后看着绚濑绘里把那张轻飘飘的卡纸按在自己胸前，闭上了眼。

屋里只能听见鳞片的沙沙声和砂纸舌头舔舐毛皮的细微声响。安置在角落里的香炉仿佛这时才从惊愕中回过神，随即爆发出一阵令人晕眩的暖暖的安息香。

你应该回去了。东条希说。

当绚濑绘里第三次站在东条希面前时，炼金术师已经开始对自己泛滥的想象力生厌。是的，刚刚摆脱土耳其人的君士坦丁堡，这是一个毫无同情心的好比喻，侍女浑身的憔悴和不变的骄傲的确酷肖那座最终陷落在奥斯曼帝国洪流下的辉煌城堡，这联想粘滞了东条希手中的蓖麻束，她只是敷衍地抽打了绚濑绘里几下，对绚濑绘里那欧洲人的白皮肤上的肿胀红条痕毫无成就感。按理说东条希这些天给绚濑绘里喂下的药足够让恸子圣母摔下怀中未凉的尸体，兴高采烈掀开自己的长裙，而绚濑绘里却一直安静乖巧地站在东条希的屋子中心，与梁柱没有多大的区别。只是她的眼睛里有风暴，鹰身女妖似的阴郁风暴。  
东条希张了张口……想要劝说绚濑绘里向那个凶暴的提丰投降，让你柔软的胸脯顺从地贴紧他毛茸茸的大腿，将你的纤腰放进他的掌心里就像牝马将鞭子衔给骑手。为什么不呢？你还能怎么反抗他呢？除了你自己一身的肉，你就再没有反抗他的方法了。蓖麻枝在东条希的手里刺痒地抽动着，沿着她的手臂向上轻轻啃咬。  
绚濑绘里等待了一刻，确定东条希无话可说了，这才不紧不慢穿好退到胸口的鲁巴哈裙，呢料掠过她的鞭笞痕迹时她嘶了一声，除此之外她似乎不想再多说一句话，她向东条希行礼表示她要走了，若是炼金师没有更多花样的话。  
挫败感从东条希的脊柱一路爬上来，她的手指陷入蓖麻的刺里，那又热又蛰的感觉直咬到她的腋窝，也许她开始同情这个女奴的命运，但是身为摆弄神秘者，这活生生被凡人打败的感觉还是不能接受的。她的腋窝疼得像被甲虫啃啮，东条希甩开手里的枯枝烂棍，她扳住转身离开的绚濑绘里的肩膀，她听到绚濑绘里吃痛的呻吟时感到罪恶的得意，东条希按着她的肩膀，把她推搡到描绘芬里厄狼受欺骗画面的墙壁，绚濑绘里的肩胛骨咚地撞进格雷普尼尔难以想象的光圈里，她像是被锁住了，她又的确是被东条希决心即便失去右手或右眼也要完成任务的灼灼目光锁住了，绚濑绘里茫然无措站在壁前，她的脊背十分哀伤，她茫然注视东条希在一个茶色的圆罐里取出褐色的粉末。  
绚濑绘里舔了东条希沾满粉末的手指。她的外部是听话的，所有反抗都在身体内、灵魂内进行。肉体早已为双头鹰巨大的、长长的喙撕成一条一条，烙印在臀瓣的符号傲慢又隐晦地说明这具上等货色不属于她所有，那么舌头与手与腿做什么不做什么还那么重要吗？捍卫大公的财产无关紧要，绚濑绘里只是在调用所有意识的盾牌抵御那沉重阴影进一步入侵，他不止想要占有她的惨叫，还想要她快乐地发出惨叫，而眼前的炼金师正严格执行大公的要求。那会是徒劳无功的，因为骄傲和尊严会战胜曼陀罗的花叶，海狸与麝猫的分泌，大麻，狼的睾丸和鹿茸，这些活该被一把火烧成一阵腐臭的玩意儿会使我安静地发笑然后离开。绚濑绘里用手背抹了抹发烧的嘴角，凝视着抱臂的东条希，外面的太阳还算年轻，比较辉煌，照得屋内白亮，而那双绿色萤石般飘忽不定的眼睛聚焦了所有光线，滚烫地射在她脸上。  
这时黑猫咧开牙尖齿利的嘴打了哈欠，从小圆桌上跳下来，跳进缅甸蟒的圆环中。扁扁的蛇头昂起来了，绚濑绘里跪坐下去，手指抠着喉咙，东条希走上前把她的手从嘴里抽出来，她用力绞拧着绚濑绘里的手，不让她把育亨宾树皮的粉末浆糊吐出来。绚濑绘里的眼泪和涎水打湿了她的袍摆，那并不是哭而是强烈的刺激使腺体的开关断了，绚濑绘里弓起脊背，露出芬里厄狼咬断战神手臂的画面，但她这头柔弱的母兽没办法向诓骗损害她的人复仇，她的大脑被塞进一整个宇宙，深邃的星空蓝色灌满眼窝，绚濑绘里对着虚空呵气，一头黑豹在她的肌肉间舒展自己，她感觉自己的骨头是装进小口袋里的木棍，绚濑绘里要被撑开了，绚濑绘里要被焚化了，她咬了自己的舌头，但育亨宾树慑人的魔力比意志更有力量，它强行带来的欢乐比痛苦更有威能，人类是无法阻挡的。东条希扇了她一个耳光让她松开牙关倒在地上，抽搐着，弓着身子像在子宫里，东条希的手探进她的衣裙，她摸到热和潮湿，如同她曾经逗留过的印尼雨林，地面上爬满有绒毛的蜘蛛，细细的江流冲刷出破碎的河洲，它们绵延不绝而又黏稠，东条希动动手指，绚濑绘里的眼睛里只剩下雾一样的白色。  
精密的天平轻微地抖了抖。有什么东西被定价。东条希瘫坐在地板上，觉得今天的黄昏来得特别快。她黏黏的手指在夕阳下泛着模糊的泪光。

咔嚓。卡纸折拗的声音。绚濑绘里举起手臂，放在胸衣里的塔罗弯折，她举起手，细弱的脖颈和几绺金发滑进绝望的铁箍，她开始扼自己，势头比参孙或赫拉克勒斯，一切男性的英雄扼狮子更凶猛，她曾经那么凶猛地想要扼死东条希，现在她知道除了扼死自己之外就再也没有战胜大公的方法了。

绚濑绘里最后还是没能扼死自己。她摊开手脚躺在地板上，悬挂吊灯的水晶坠一颗颗掉进蔚蓝湖水里。现在你可以交差了，炼金师，至少在我死前，告诉我你的名字吧。  
东条希。她的关西口音在此刻听来格外呆板。  
那么我这就回去了。把那该死的药给我。我要回去了。

东条希坐在地板上，看到绚濑绘里湿淋淋的侧脸。她在自己的衣物上揩干净手指，揩了又揩，最后她还是开口了：“马林斯基剧院中演着《崔斯坦与伊索德》。”  
绚濑绘里的眼球好像一颗水银珠似的，漫无边际地在小碗里游荡着。穿过绿色玻璃和蕾丝窗帘的琥珀光线渐渐熄灭，一层哀悼的昏昏的黑纱轻轻从小屋的顶端降下。阴影笼罩了精疲力竭的受害者与加害者，她们看不清彼此的脸了。猫的呼噜声和蛇吐舌头的哈嘶声反复着，沉默像一大团一大团染黑棉花落在她们中间。  
东条希又说了一遍，她知道大公是不会放过在剧院里炫耀绚濑绘里——他没花什么就得到的混血美人的机会。你看过《崔斯坦与伊索德》么？  
育亨宾树的效力退去，绚濑绘里的眼睛重新有了焦点。纷纷的阴影落在她的眼睑上，她在微弱的安息香气味中眨着眼，她当然知道东条希想说什么，一对死敌饮下催情的魔汤结为爱侣，何等辉煌璀璨的三幕剧，但若想拿它来劝告自己就可笑了，您夸奖我了，伊索德在崔斯坦醒来的时候就爱上了他，不然为何复仇的短剑没有刺下？您夸奖我了，那一杯催情的圣水只是为真实存在的爱欲打开闸门；您夸奖我了，我的身体里不能有爱情这种东西。而欲望，哦欲望……炼金师啊，你总是不能明白的，令您这种人神魂颠倒的爱之魔汤是个误解，能促进情欲的药物何止万千，有什么珍奇？我的主人是直率的，他的欲望就是他昂然的剑戟。但是我，我啊，炼金师，我的情欲不在于湿润的下身，我相信那种难以言传的渴求不由任何药丸或浆露带来，而你屋子里的任何一件玩意儿都无法为我制作欲望。每一件东西都没法为我主人想要的热情玩偶注入精魂。  
您可没法让我自己爬上谁的床，炼金师。绚濑绘里躺在地板上说。  
东条希在黑暗里把玩着一把弯刀。  
但您可以把那些原本用来为驴马配种而用的粉末给我，毕竟在大公眼里我只是一头缺了尾巴的骡子，需要日复一日的补尾巴，他会自诩为红披风的战神，能使鲁斯本笔下丰腴肉感的女祭司在恐惧中达到高潮，而女人的情欲最终在他眼里也只是一块蜜蜂巢脾，随便拿根棍子捅捅就会流出蜜汁。到了最后，他突发奇想的乐趣会回归朴实，我也就不必在这里让我们两个继续难堪。  
东条希点了点头，没有任何不忿的反对表示。她明白绚濑绘里看不见，也明白绚濑绘里会知道。  
木门关上的咔嗒声在夜风里颤抖着，像只受了伤的夜枭。

接下来的整个九月，随着杜洛夫与扎帕什内家族最富盛名的驯兽师从叶卡捷琳堡辗转而来，圣彼得堡被马戏的欢腾气氛感染，即使是基本足不出户的东条希，也感到了寒凉空气中的丝丝甜意，那是马戏团带来的苹果酒味儿。东条希以为会在这人人狂喝滥饮、夜间纵情欢乐的时节很快再次见到绚濑绘里，但实际上她们再次见面已是十一月中旬。依然由两匹阿尔金挽马拉着的轻便马车停在巷前，东条希再次见到了绚濑绘里。  
“大公最后还是决定把我送进皇宫。”绚濑绘里轻松地笑着，呼吸的雾气凝结在根根银针似的貂鼠皮毛上。“我请求他，来让我向您告个别……”  
东条希在又冷又脆的室内空气里沉默了一会儿。“为什么？”  
“也许我低估了他对一个淫娃的需——”  
东条希打断她。“为什么是我？”  
绚濑绘里笑了笑。东条希凝视着她。这个人，她赤裸着上身站在这里的时候，她发着高烧站在这里的时候，她如今准备赴死的时候，都那么沉默而高贵，好像太阳，常被浓密的乌云笼罩而不失去光辉；犹如航船，常为海浪激荡而不沉没，巍然高耸于波涛之上；好像是挺立的高大的雪松，积雪压不倒，反而更加强壮；好比椰枣树，不被重负所摧折；仿佛是贵重的金刚石，在天空下闪耀着。这是歌颂叶卡捷琳娜大帝的诗句，此时不受控制地从东条希的脑海中涌出，从绚濑绘里身后浮现出金色的笔迹，这些高贵的品质在这样一个混血女奴身上是命运绝妙残酷的玩笑，而在绚濑绘里远离这间小屋的日子里东条希一直在想这件事。东条希凝视她孩子般平静的面容。  
“最后我为你找到了伊索德的魔汤。”东条希轻轻说着。  
绚濑绘里看上去并不对她的固执惊讶。“那就展示给我，留给我作永远的怀念吧。至少在这间屋子里，我曾经为自己反抗过。”  
东条希请绚濑绘里闭上眼睛。她照做了。她闻到水仙花的香味儿，混杂在此刻熟悉近乎亲切的嘶嘶声、喵呜声里。柔软织物落在地上嗒然的声音。厚重的羊膻味儿。火焰噼里啪啦升起的声音。暖洋洋的热气在她裸露的皮肤上融化。绚濑绘里用力闭着眼睛。

一声低低的呼唤。她睁开眼睛。她闻到少女身上的水仙花味儿，她闻到少年身上的羊奶味儿，她看到从白白的泡沫中升起的赤裸的阿芙洛狄忒，在明亮的日光中闪烁着羊脂柔软的色泽，她惊讶得只能大睁着眼睛。银子似的白光从人的肢体上发散出来，充盈了这间小小的屋子，膨胀了，填满了。绚濑绘里大睁双眼。貂鼠裘的绒毛微微战栗着，仿佛这些小动物在死了之后依然能感觉到畏惧。  
东条希用手臂拢着一对即将倾泻而出般的丰满乳房，赤脚踏在黄杨木地板上。她像少女一般浑身水仙花味儿，她像少年一般浑身羊奶味儿，她涂满了羊脂，显得柔软、光亮、滑腻，连日光都顺着她的皮肤流淌。  
绚濑绘里的肋骨绷紧了。她的脊背像被一只看不见的手揪在了一起。  
东条希微微低着头。她的紫发垂在胸前，每一晃都宛如一道紫色的闪电劈过绚濑绘里眼前，使她惊惧晕眩。  
东条希跪下。而后将手心搁在绚濑绘里的靴面上。她白皙到令人不安的脖颈暴露在绚濑绘里眼下，如同一条无尽的滔滔河流向远方展开，流过小丘似的肩胛，沿着耸起的脊骨，流过平坦的背，一直流进神秘莫测的峡谷裂隙。绚濑绘里听到雨滴落在湖心的声音。

这就是我最后为你找到的伊索德之魔汤。

我。

貂鼠裘落地了，柔软得没有发出一点动静；羔皮背心落地了，亚麻内衣落地了，靴子被啪嗒一声踢到屋角，惊得黑猫弓着背扎着爪子一跳；绚濑绘里赤裸了，她像刚来那时赤着身站在小屋中心，东条希跪在她脚边，亲吻她的脚背，亲吻她的踝骨，亲吻她的膝盖和腿弯，她的舌头是温暖的，她的嘴唇是温暖的，她的皮肤是温暖的，羊羔的油脂是温暖的，她的胸脯是温暖又光滑的，她的按着她大腿的手指是温暖又有力的，她是顺从的，她是温和的，她是取悦和讨好的，她吻她的脚背，踝骨，膝盖和腿弯，大腿内侧，她嘴唇上的细绒毛掠过她内侧的绒毛，她的鼻尖抵上她的肚脐，她湿润的舌头舐过这个没有水的坑洼让它湿润，她的发丝蹭着她的肚皮，她的胸前淋湿了，她紧贴着她洞穴的鞍部降下一场等待多时的暴雨，泛滥的洪流向下淌着直到与另一股泉水汇合，玫瑰在雨水里绽放了，而她的指尖被潮湿的褶皱的捕蝇草捉住了，她的手指掀开一瓣鲜嫩湿润的红宝石石榴，她来回抚摸那些突起的表面。  
绚濑绘里的食指放在东条希的耳廓，绚濑绘里的中指和无名指捧着东条希的下颌，绚濑绘里的小指抚着东条希的颈子。绚濑绘里的掌心贴合着东条希的发际，东条希的视线里是广阔的白色陆地，绚濑绘里的视线里所有水晶坠子都爆炸成了亿万的星辰。  
绚濑绘里颤抖着尖叫。她终于安详地并拢了自己的臂膊。

黑猫和缅甸蟒的幽深绿瞳里涌动着肉感的白。

巷外，马车夫卷起一只烟，他等得不耐烦了。泛蓝烟雾袅袅升向冰块一般明澈的天空，阿尔金挽马刨着蹄子，噗噜噜地打响鼻，喷出白沫，溅在冻硬的土路上。

***

农奴在距离圣彼得堡挺远的地方发现了大公的轻便马车，以及车夫没头的尸体。当这个消息被放在银托盘里送到大公处时，他还没法相信如此有气魄的复仇会出自豢养的金丝雀之手。他惊怒交加之余并不知道炼金师将一把廓尔喀弯刀送给了她，价值连城的波斯匕首应用来在床榻之间刺死负心情人，斩首更与她新生的勇气匹配。她骑着挽马向新生之地飞奔，北方的摩尔曼斯克，从那里她可以投进广阔海洋的怀抱。  
炼金师的屋门被木槌撞开了，然而曾经有人躺过、拥吻过的地板上只剩下一张卡纸，沾着血，沾着猫的脚印，沾着蛇的吐息，静静嘲弄着愚蠢的提丰。东条希在朝拜狄俄尼索斯宴会的路上。这个受冒犯的贵族随即带上自己的私卫向北方不冻港疾驰，他和她都知道俄国的土地上将再也没有绚濑绘里的位置。

雪花点的奥尔洛夫快步马犹如贴着雪地飞行的风，狂怒的大公没有发现他此刻多么奇妙地吻合那张被他撕成碎片的卡纸上的骷髅骑士。


End file.
